Djimmi The Great
| image1= Djimmi.png|Base DjimmiIcon1.png|Phase 1 DjimmiIcon2.png|Phase 2 DjimmiIcon3.png|Phase 3 DjimmiIcon4.png|Phase 4 DjimmiIcon5.png|Phase 5 |hitpoints_in_simple=2200 |hitpoints_in_regular=2600 |hitpoints_in_expert=3000 |phases=5 |forms=5 |location=Inkwell Isle Two |affiliation=Pyramid Peril |moveset= |minions=Floating Swords/Jewels/Cat Sacrophagi Mugman puppet Floating Pyramids Ghost mummies |parry=Swords/Jewels Cat Scarabs Puppet's Bullets |level: = Pyramid Peril|gender = Male|role = Genie}} Djimmi the Great is one of the flying bosses fought at Carniville in Pyramid Peril. He is a muscular, orange-red genie that seemingly treats the battle in a fun-having, playful trickster way. Description Appearance Djimmi the Great is a red genie wearing a turquoise vest with a yellow inside and turban that has a red gem and large white feather on it. Djimmi is always seen with his cobpipe on his smiling face. He also wears black and cream arm bands with light blue pants. His shoes look very similar to a genie's lamp. Personality Dijimmi the Great seems to treat battles and fights in a playful trickster way, as mentioned above. He seems to have a constant grin on his face throughout the battle, further proving the first sentence. Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke will not actually deal damage to players. Phase 1 After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of these attacks from the chest to damage players: * Four swords come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen, one of which can be parried. After which, these swords will spin around for a bit before launching at the players. The fourth sword can be parried. * The chest spews out jewelry, goblets and gems at the players. One of those gems, a pink one can be parried. * Two cat sarcophagi sent out from the chest, which release 4 homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull at you in a forward trajectory. This attack is very infrequent, so players may only see him do this once or twice. If the players goes behind Djimmi, blue swords will drop on the players. After taking enough damage, Djimmi disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 2 In this phase, players have to traverse through side-scrolling section with Djimmi being the pillar that blocks your path. The pillar can only be passable by shooting at the section with Djimmi's face laughing, which creates a small opening for players to fly through. Once players pass through the pillar, they'll be met with saw blades that bounce around trying to damage them. After the players make it to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 3 In this phase, a sarcophagus of himself appears and reveals his face inside it. He attacks players mainly by moving up and down, and shooting his two eyeballs at the players, which move in a wave motion. All the while, ghost mummies of himself come out of the sarcophagus and damage players if they run into them. After taking enough damage, the sarcophagus gives the player a sad look and leaves off screen and the marionette fight begins. Phase 4 In this phase, players face the wooden marionette version of what seems to be a combined version of Cuphead and Mugman, or perhaps just a generic cup-person, created by Djimmi. First, Djimmi reappears and sits on his carpet for a few moments, seeming to telepathically steal the identity of the two brothers, before laughing and turning into a giant hand holding the strings of the marionette. The marionette seems to move around, walking in the air, before releasing its finger and proceed to shoot two (almost vertical) lines of blue bullets that will damage the player if they try to pass through them. In the middle of this two lines, the marionette will shot waves of 4 bullets, one of which can be parried. The two lines of bullets will not appear if the difficulty is set on simple. All the while, Djimmi's turban homes in on players, following them and stopping to fire three waves of bullets which goes in a cross formation and slightly curves to the right. After taking enough damage, the marionette is destroyed and the real fight with Djimmi begins. Strangely, on Simple difficulty, the battle just ends despite Djimmi not actually being harmed in the process. Final Phase In this final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself taking up a good portion of the screen. There he summons three pyramids, each with 1 eye on each side, flying around the player. Periodically, the pyramid will open its eyes, firing a cross shaped laser after a short delay. Occasionally, Djimmi will fire a ring-like projectile at the players which shot from the gem on his turban. After you pull enough hits on him, Djimmi is defeated as he is seen coughing. Gallery Swords.jpg Test.jpg Sadl.jpg Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence, or perhaps the Illuminati. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, which is the more traditional Arabic term for genie, and the name Jimmy. *His shoes bare a resemblance to Genie Lamps. *The pipe in Djimmi's mouth is a mixture of the Calabash pipe (used by Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Basil Rathbone) and the Corncob pipe (used by Popeye). *According to his death quote in phase one of his battle, Djimmi went to genie school, and the first "trick" he learned there were seemingly the attacks he used in phase one. *Djimmi the Great has the most phases out of all the bosses in Cuphead with 5 in total. *Djimmi can rapidly change the pitch of his voice, proven when his sarcophagus appears. When the sarcophagus opens up, Djimmi will let out a high pitched cry, and, in the same stage, he can be heard making high pitched noises as he attacks. *Djimmi is 1 of the 2 bosses that show a dead Cuphead during their introduction, the other one being The Devil. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2